


Rainy night schedule

by Randomnez1



Series: Transformers stories [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Definitley ooc, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Face it, Fluff, I'm Sorry, I've no idea what im doing, Sleepy Cuddles, Starscream's gonna be a jerk, characters might be OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnez1/pseuds/Randomnez1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the acid rains start hitting Metroplex at the end of the day when hardly any one's out and about trying to get work done and get home before the storm hits, you take shelter where you can. (It's crappy a crappy summary, I know. Stop reading here if you'd like)(also open to suggestions for a title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy night schedule

**Author's Note:**

> I had two versions for this . . . thing, but since my mind is utterly useless I'm going to write the one I feel makes more sence. Enjoy while you read (or don't cuz it's probably going to be shit). Also when it rains over there there's thunder right? . . . Right?

Oh, why had this have to happen? It was starting off as such a good day for everyone in Metroplex, everyone seemingly getting along and doing what was needed of them, when acid rain clouds started rolling in. Everyone was out doing something to help rebuild Cybertron -including Starscream who'd gone to the outskirts of the city to check on the rebuilding of a few buildings there- and were now quickly rushing to the nearest building to seek out shelter till the storm passed. Everyone but Starscream. The seeker had decided to try and make some last minute errands, making a mental list of who'd he'd already talked too, when he started feeling the acid start burning through the plating on his wings. It didn't burn him per se but it was starting to irritate the sensitive appendages.

He looked around his area and realized he was still aways from his palace and anyone he went to would surely not let him in. He grumbled to himself upon realizing the only places close enough were Maccadam's and the building that the Camiens, Windblade and Chromia, we're occupying to help keep Metroplex alive and running. After a split second of thinking he made his way towards the Camiens. He'd much rather be with them than a bunch of drunks who'd take any chance they got to kill him. Not that Camiens wouldn't either, but since he was going over there it'd be a chance to check them off the list.

Upon arriving to his location he noted the odd silence. Sure it was usually always quiet here but there was something different this time. "Hello? Windblade, Chromia?" He walked in when he heard thunder resonate outside and grabbed a random rag that had been lying around and wiped off the acid as best he could. The thunder outside grew louder all the while. As soon as he was done he grumbled to himself and made his way deeper into the building.

As soon as he got to the room Metroplex's mind was kept in he saw Windblade curled up and shaking slightly as she stared up at Metroplex. Starscream took a step in a quickly realized how cold it really was in there. He looked around and saw an extra room. Walking over to it he noticed it was a extra berth room. He shook his head slightly before grabbing a mesh cover from the berth and walking back to Windblade. Another thunder bolt resounded outside and he noticed her physically jump before tensing up again. When he reached her she tenced again before relaxing upon having the soft material placed over her, though was confused when it was Starscream standing there instead of Chromia.

"Starscream, what are you doing here?" she asked as he stood up and walked around the titan's mind to look out one of the windows, "I wasn't expecting you till later today." She said stated while pulling the blanket closer around herself for warmth.

"I was going to arrive later but the storm came around and I had to take shelter somewhere. This was the only place close enough." Starscream stated while glancing back at her, "I assume that you could give me a report on Metroplex while I wait out the storm?"

Windblade hummed to herself before sitting up a bit straighter as she reached for a data pad laying on the floor across from her. She shifted around twitching her wings slightly before she began reading her report to him. As she read he noticed the simplest things that he hadn't before. Her wings twitched and her optics would shine brighter when she mentioned all the repairs and good things that happened around Metroplex; but then they'd droop and her optics would dim when she mentioned all the problems that had popped as well. Then there was the stalling, which was the one thing he picked up on rather quickly. She stalled every time there was a loud clap of thunder outside. When she finished at least 30 minutes had gone by and the storm didn't seem to be letting up any time soon. And it was getting late.

"How much longer do you reckon this storm will go on?" Windblade asked as she shifted around under her cover. Starscream noted she was slightly uncomfortable. Though he wasn't sure if it was because of him or the thunder though, nor did he honestly care. It'd honestly wouldn't be the first time.

"I honestly don't know," he responded, "do you have a televisor so we could check?"

"Yes," Windblade responded after a while of thinking, "but all the power went out in the tower and I've asked Metroplex to give everyone out of the tower our share of power." She glared at him when he chuckled a bit darkly.

"You're too kind for your own good, you know that right?" Starscream stated matter o' factly. "What about your data pad?"

"I could try connecting it . . . but I doubt it'd do much good." She mumbled to herself as she attempted to get information on the storm. When she found a source she put the sound on for Starscream to hear from the window.

"-and in other news this acid rainstorm that has taken place here in Metroplex is expected to last for the next 16 hours. We advice that everyone stay in their homes or whatever shelters you are in until the storm passes. We'll inform you all on the matter late-" the transmission cut off as thunder once again resounded outside causing Windblade to yelp and jump dropping the data pad in the process. Starscream's optics narrowed as he looked out the window at the many lights of the city flickered once, twice before going out completely. Everything was dark and there was no light save for their optics and Metroplex. After a short awkward moment of silence, Windblade cleared her throat before speaking.

"What do we do now?"

"Wait it out I suppose," was the reply, "though I doubt it'll be over soon." She only responded with a slight nod before he continued. "I have noticed something Windblade, you seem to be an awful lot . . . unhinged. Is there something that I'm not aware about?" She paused to register the words before shaking her head.

"N - no. It's just I haven't been recharging all to well . . . Metroplex needs me is all . . ."

"Ever thought about taking a break?" Starscream asked as he turned from the dark window to face her properly as she spoke. "It never hurts to attend to one's self needs every once in a while you know?" She only glared back before answering.

"Oh, and I suppose I could leave you to look after Metroplex while I take said break?"

"You could if you wanted to." Starscream responded with a smirk, "I might be an awful person but the well being of my people is still something I'm aiming for. So go and recharge or something. It's not like I could really go anywhere to begin with."

"I suppose you have a point, but I wouldn't trust you not to stab me during my recharge." Starscream chuckled at that comment as he checked his chronometer, which read out 23:55.

"Whatever you say, city-speaker, though it is rather late as it is so if you're not going to go recharge then I will." He said as he began entering the room before stopping and looking back to her, "Also don't forget to get some recharge yourself, seriously, you look like slag." He finished before entering completely ignoring the glare he got from Windblade in responce.

~~~~~~~~

An hour had passed and Windblade had started regretting not asking Starscream -though his company was annoying- to stay. Usually when there was thunderstorms on Caminus Chromia was always there with her but this time she wasn't and she honestly didn’t want to go to Starscream of all people for comfort. Especially since he had fallen into recharge and she was pretty sure he would be cranky as the pit if she were to wake him.

But she would honestly take that over being alone in the dark with nothing to hear but thunder. Memories began coming back to her as she remembered when she was younger; how hard it had been to reach her total as city speaker; how hard it was when she was all alone and the nights on Caminus when there was thunderstorms and there was nobody there to comfort her. She remembered how much harder it was to find ally find an Amica that would be willing to help her but now Chromia was to busy with some job Wheeljack need her and Ironhide to help him with. She would've been fine with it if she had known there would be a thunderstorms before hand but instead she was stuck alone with only Starscream, but there was little to no chance that he'd be of any comfort. Though she supposed it wouldn't hurt to try. 

The next clap of thunder was the loudest she'd heard all night and helped seal the deal. She shot up off the ground and moved quickly to the room Starscream was in. She punched in the code and made her way towards a chair near the berth were he lay quietly and looked much more peaceful than she had seen him the whole time she was on Cybertron. He stirred in his sleep slightly at the sound of her moving closer and dimly onlined his optics to see Windblade walking towards him with a blanket draped over her shoulders like a makeshift cape. Before he could question herr motives, she sat on the chair next to him and brought the blanket closer around herself once again. He stifled a yawn as she settled down on the chair before he spoke.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I . . . . just got tired . . ." she lied as she looked over to the seeker, who looked up to her lazily.

"You're afraid of thunder, aren't you?" He mumbled sleepily, to which he got a look of surprise before it went back to calm.

"So what if I am? It's really loud and I'm starting to think it's worsening as the hours go by." 

"It prob'ly is." was the muffled responce and Windblade realized that he was falling back into recharge rather quickly. "Jus' sleep through it . . . . 'an it'll . . . . go 'way."

Windblade couldn't help but smile at the way he spoke and started feeling drousy herself, but a clap of thunder outside made her snap awake. Starscream must have noticed because his optics onlined again and he seemed to suddenly realize the amount of nervousness in her em field but didn't retaliate his own, at least not yet. Windblade regained her composure quickly but knew it was to late and that Starscream had noticed. She waited patiently for the taunting but it never came rather his field pushed against hers soothingly. 

She looked up at him surprised as he sat up and motioned her to either lay or sit on the berth. She chose to sit and was a bit shocked when he moved the blanket off her wings and began preening them in such a way that made her relax and almost forget about the thunder outside.

"I know this isn't something you want to talk about," Starscream started calmly as he worked, "but is there a reason you don't like the thunder?"

"Is there a reason you do?"

"Of course. To me it sounds like music. It's not the nicest or the sweetest but it's music non the less." He said as he offered a small smile, "you just have to learn to like it. Now your reasoning?"

Windblade hesitated before starting to tell her part. Throughout this he never made a taunt, his field never stopped soothing her still clearly more anxious one, though he did poke her wings often times which received small glares, though he never did anything else. When she finished he only hummed as a responce, optics never leaving his work before he responded with, "at least you pulled throigh and showed everyone how wrong they were about you." Before the subject was completely dropped and he continued his work.

When the drousiness returned to her though, she flicked her wings as a signal to stop and he complied with no argument. As he lay down again she followed suit and nudged him over so that there was more room for both of them, again he complied and gave her enough room so that she could make herself comfortable as she pleased. He could still sence that she was still uneasy about the thunder though and let her get close to him if she wished. After a while she stirred and looked up at him slightly.

"Starscream?"

"Yes?"

"Could - could you tell me how it was before the war on Cybertron. Or of anything really? You know something to distract me from the thunder for a bit?" Starscrea thought about it for a few seconds before he began.

"Alright, I'll tell you about . . . the Accademy." and so he started.

Eventually Windblade began dosing off in his arms and he stopped but she asked him to continue on. He hummed in thought before deciding to simply whisper sweet nothings to her. She felt herself smiling like a fool but let him continue his small praises to her. When she finally did fall asleep he smiled down to her. It was 02:34 and he himself was tired but finally seeing Windblade so relaxed was nice as well. 

'It should rain more often,' he thought to himself, 'if this is what results from a night of thunder's then I don't see why I can't add it to my schedule.' He then rest his helm on the berth and went to sleep with a small smile tugging at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you this would suck.


End file.
